El Diablo juega al Futbol
by HotaruKinomotoW
Summary: Munemasa Katagiri, es un representate de la Asociacion Nacional de Futbol de Japon, encargado principalmente de las divisiones inferiores. Ha tenido un excelente ojo al mirar la generación liderada por Tsubasa Ozora. Como una persona importante y con muchas responsabilidades, no puede encargarse de tareas rutinarias y por ello cuenta con una asistente, que empezó siendo asistonta
1. Chapter 1

Munemasa Katagiri, es un representate de la Asociacion Nacional de Futbol de Japon, encargado principalmente de las divisiones inferiores. Ha tenido un excelente ojo al mirar la generación liderada por Tsubasa Ozora. Como una persona importante y con muchas responsabilidades, no puede encargarse de tareas rutinarias y por ello cuenta con una asistente, que empezó siendo asistonta.

Capitulo I

-Queremos agradecer a esta generación que ha llevado el nombre de nuestra escuela a un nivel de respeto nacional, estos jóvenes han demostrado que con esfuerzo y trabajo de equipo se puede llegar muy lejos, es por ello que quero premiarlos y ahora sube el capitán del equipo de futbol y la representante de la clase del tercero de Secundaria de Furano, Hikaru Matsuyama y Megumi Kimara- El director del establecimiento, hace subir a ambos jóvenes

-Gracias señor director por sus palabras- reverencia el joven- a todos mis compañeros que están aquí en esta despedida, también quiero agradecer el que hayamos estado juntos desde la primaria, con nuestro primer balón, sin embargo, esto no es una despedida ni un cierre de ciclo, hemos estado unidos más allá del deporte, somos todos amigos y siempre lo seremos

-Más allá de nuestras diferencias, nosotros somos amigos, cada uno tomara un sendero diferente en este nuevo ciclo de nuestras vidas, pero oigan, las distancias son psicológicas. Siempre podrán contar con parte del Furano, ya sea presencial, digital o por señales de humo- ultimo comentario de la muchacha hace sacar una sonrisa a casi todos- hemos sido una familia en todos los aspectos y.. Aunque suene repetitivo y muy cursi, no debemos olvidarnos NUNCA, porque- y levanta el puño en señal de batalla- SOMOS UN EQUIPO…..!

-SOMOS FURANO!- responden todos en un grito de batalla que los hace replicar el gesto

Ya terminada la graduación, la gran mayoría del grado, que formo parte del equipo de futbol o barra asociada, llora y se abrazan dando como terminado el ciclo de secundaria y retomando la conversaciones con familiares indicando que habrá una gran fiesta en un centro de eventos que arrendaron con el dinero que juntaron en sus diferentes actividades como salón

-Ya tienes todo arreglado Megumi- pregunta Hikaru a su prima

-Me extraña primo, tú sabes que soy muy responsable con mis compromisos, el local esta arrendado el catering también, música en vivo y un par de sorpresas. No será una fiesta típica de las películas y series norteamericanas, pero será una fiesta de graduación que se respeta- guiña el ojo y comienza a tomarlo del brazo- recuerda que serás mi pareja, la verdad es muy aburrido bailar con el primo, pero era yo o una seguidilla de muchachas que no pierden la fe

-Lo sé, y eso también no me tiene muy contento- la mira de reojo pero asumido y suspirando- a veces replico el que Yoshiko se haya ido a Francia

-Ah, no sé, perdiste la oportunidad, lamentablemente es un mal masculino, te enfocas en una sola cosa y de ahí no sales- se burla encogiendo los hombros- señales tuviste muchas, pero las viste y ni las miraste, así que no comiences a llorar como princesa

-Megumi!- la llama Oda- tu mama te busca, dice que le acaba de llegar una carta importante de la escuela que habías postulado

A la chica se le acelera el corazón, luego de haber dado el examen ella creía que no tendría oportunidad pues había quedado en lista de espera para una beca. La escuela a la que postulo es una institución privada de alto prestigio y que, teniendo su sede en Tokio, Megumi debió postular a una beca completa que incluye arancel y alojamiento, siguiendo algunas prácticas, ella debería trabajar en la biblioteca para pagar la alimentación y otros materiales no contemplados en el beneficio.

-Ya ve, necesitas leer esa carta- la empuja Hikaru- sin nervios, que sea lo que deba ser

La muchacha camina, siente que sus piernas tambalean pues no quiere leer que ha sido rechazada y tener que entrar a otra escuela. Avanza hasta llegar donde su madre quien le entrega un sobre con la insignia de la institución. Al abrirlo, las pupilas se le dilatan y comienza en su cara a dibujar una expresión que es difícil de leer para sus amigos, no saben si es felicidad o decepción. En eso Machiko va y pregunta "y?" en ello la joven queda en blanco y no habla. Hikaru le quita la misiva y comienza a leer a lo que ella cubre su rostro con sus manos

-"Estimada señorita Kimara, junto con saludar.. bla bla bla – tratando de resumir- bla bla… ya que lindo- dice avanzado en la lectura- queremos informarle que una vez revisado sus antecedentes y créditos presentados por la institución de estudios y cartas de recomendación de académicos y gente con la que ha trabajado extra programáticamente, queremos informarle que ha – y Hikaru sonríe alegremente y comienza a alzar la voz- ha sido admitida en nuestra ilustre escuela en la carrera técnica de Administración de empresas con una beca completa de alojamiento y arancel"- a lo que el muchacho la mira y ve que ella esta llorando de felicidad- Megumi quedaste en la escuela que quería!- a lo que le da un abrazo y la besa en la mejilla- sabía que lo lograrías, no lo dude en ningún momento

-De veras?- ella lo mira con un grado de desconfianza- la verdad que no importa –ella se arrodilla y eleva sus brazos a cielo- QUEDEEEEE!- grita hacia el cielo

La familia Matsuyama y Kimara miran con orgullo a quienes se están graduando. El capitán del Furano, seguirá en la preparatoria llevando el estandarte del equipo, pero ya a un nivel más competitivo con la esperanza de volverse un jugador profesional y llevando su liderazgo adelante pero antes formar parte de la selección juvenil que asistirá a un torneo en Francia. Obvio Hikaru ha demostrado ser un jugador de extrema confianza y un líder nato dentro del campo de juego. Megumi, quien ha sido una "sombra" al lado de su primo, ha tomado la determinación de estudiar una carrera técnica por lo cual abandonaría la provincia de Hokaido mudándose a Tokio, pero siempre siguiendo los pasos de quien considera su hermano y si bien ellos son completamente diferentes en su forma de ser y de actuar, el afecto que se tienen es digno de mirar.

-A CELEBRAR QUE HAY MUCHO QUE DISFRUTAR!- grita Oda rodeando los hombros de Machida la cual se sonroja levemente- que esta noche hay que bailar hasta que la velas dejen de arder!

Fin del primer capitulo.

Notas de la autora

1.- Hikaru Matsuyama, Mashida, Yoshiko, Oda y el equipo Furano son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi, creador del Manga de Capitan Tsubasa y todos sus derivados

2.- Megumi Kimara, es un personaje de ficción, creado por Hotaru Kinomoto.

3.- Titulo basado obviamente en la película "El Diablo viste a la Moda" protagonizada por Meryl Strep.

Santiago, septiembre de 2016


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

-Hola, buenas tardes, vengo a una entrevista laboral- le dice una chica a la recepcionista

-¿Tu nombre es?- le pregunta la empleada- para dejar el registro

-Kimara Megumi- le responde con algo de timidez

-Si, estas en la lista- le responde- espera sentada un momento, la señora Saito te atenderà en breve.

Megumi se sienta, observa su carpeta con sus referencias y hoja de vida, se tiene fe pero no la suficiente, pues aún está sorprendida que la hayan llamado de la Asociación de Futbol de Japón.

-Kimara Megume- llama una señora que aparenta estar cerca de los cuarenta

-Si!- se levanta enérgicamente la muchacha- aquí estoy

Al entrar al despacho, la mujer invita a tomar asiento, mientras lee unas notas y observa de reojo a la muchacha. Escribe algunas en una ficha mientras Magumi mira seriamente a la espera de alguna pregunta, charla informativa o simplemente que diga que no es la candidata para el puesto.

-Veo que tus calificaciones no son las mejores, son más bien regular- comienza a detallar la mujer- la verdad que cuando solicitamos a las aspirantes tú fuiste la última opción

-Entiendo- responde resignada

-Sin embargo, revisamos otros informes que emitió la Escuela Técnica y vimos que tienes otras aptitudes que nos llamó la atención, por ejemplo tus maestros destacan tu forma organizada de llevar temas, así como valora extraordinariamente tu gran capacidad improvisar cuando se necesita. Eso y otros análisis que nos entregó tu profesor guía hizo que tomáramos en cuenta tu hoja de vida. Por lo que se puede ver también trabajaste en la biblioteca ordenando tesis e informes de los maestros. Al hacerte los análisis y como rendiste tus pruebas psicológicas Recursos Humanos indicó que eres la indicada para este trabajo.

-Mucha gracias- responde la joven ya más animada- la verdad que tener este trabajo me llena de entusiasmo- luego revisa la oficina- sin embargo Recursos Humanos me había dicho que comenzaría mi pasantía en las oficinas de Administración de la Asociación, pero me llamaron para las capacitación en otra área

-Así es, he pedido mi traslado y dentro de un mes estaré trabajando en el área contable y presupuesto, lo cual me permitirá estar más tiempo con mi hijo que ya tiene tres años y por eso tú pasarás a tomar mi lugar como asistente del señor Katagiri, créeme trabajando un tiempo con él puedes conseguir empleo en otras oficinas con facilidad

-Oh, que bueno pero… ¿quién es el señor Katagiri?- pregunta la chica con algo de vergüenza

-Es quien ve las selecciones de fútbol menores de Japón, de verdad, si llevas bien su ritmo, podrás conseguir trabajo en cualquier gran empresa o hacer carrera aquí, eres joven y tienes mucho tiempo para decidir

A la salida del edificio de la Asociación la chica mira su reloj y da cuenta que la entrevista no duró más de media hora y que ella deberá tomar la determinación el mismo día si acepta esta pasantía con altas probabilidades de quedar trabajando

-Encontraste trabajo en la Asociación de Futbol y Matsuyama lo sabe?- pregunta una entusiasmada Machiko al teléfono

-Hikaru, francamente sus pensamientos están en otros temas, en quedar seleccionado para el mundial, dudo que tenga tiempo de siquiera pensar que yo estaría trabajando en la Asociación- luego suspira con aire de resignación- Machiko, ésta debe ser la décima entrevista en la que participo y es una simple pasantía, si no la acepto deberé conformarme con algún trabajo en tiendas de departamentos y francamente no estoy para eso

-Entonces acepta- le aconseja la chica- debes empezar en alguna parte, tus padres no podrán seguir costeando tu permanencia en Tokio, tomas ese trabajo o simplemente deberás volver a Hokkaido

-Es que es eso lo que no quiero, no quiero volver con la cola entre las piernas, quiero tomar una determinación, pero según la señora a quien reemplazaré, el jefe es algo… drástico- explica la joven con decepción- si no resulta? Habré hecho el ridículo

-Megumi- interrumpe- ¿qué es lo que temes?- pregunta con poca paciencia- no eres la chica que estuvo con nosotros en secundaria, quien organizaba torneos o maneras de que ganáramos dinero para el viaje de estudio o quien conseguía ayuda para el equipo de futbol, con entusiasmo, sin que algo la opacara o la dejara pequeña, para ti no existían desafíos imposibles.

-Eso es otro tiempo, otra forma de vida- responde Megumi con resignación

-Sabes lo que necesitas? Es tomar un baño de tina y llamar a estas personas, indicándoles que si tomarás el puesto y que no temes a los desafíos lo peor es que no resulte y deban buscar a otra muchacha, te dijeron que lo que más les agradó fueron esas "habilidades blandas"-sentencia Machilo- entonces explótalas

-Creo que deberías dedicarte a charlas motivacionales, mujer- ya con un tono más alegre- de verdad que tienes el don, mañana me presentaré y participaré de esta nueva aventura.

Al día siguiente llega la joven a la Asociación, son las 8:30 am y está esperando a la señora Saito para comenzar con su entrenamiento. Llega la mujer corriendo contestando una serie de mensajes desde su teléfono, apenas da cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha. La hace pasar y le entrega una libreta y un lápiz y le indica que mientras estará en un escritorio pequeño

-Te harás cargo de ingresar toda esta carpeta a la base de datos en un programa, son todos los candidatos, esta información debe estar a las 15:00 horas, ni un minuto después- ordena la mujer- junto con ello deberá realizar una serie de llamadas, en el correo que te creamos está la libreta de contactos a quienes tienes que localizar e indicar que la reunión se ha suspendido y que la realizarán mañana a las 10:00 en el mismo lugar y que deben entregar toda la información pendiente de la última junta. También necesito que comiences a tener el café del señor Katagiri en su escritorio, así como todos los periódicos y revistas deportivas tanto nacionales como internacionales. El monitor debe estar en algún partido en donde milite alguno de los posibles candidatos, sea éste grabado o de transmisión directa- luego se da vuelta y ve que la chica apenas es capaz de tomar nota- Megumi…. – le baja la libreta- necesito que siempre estés conectada al teléfono, incluso si vas al baño, todas las llamas que llegan a tu fijo, luego del quinto tono, pasarán a tu móvil y es importante que lo contestes y tomes nota de quien llama, se está contra el tiempo.

En eso aparece la figura de un hombre no muy alto, pelo alborotado lentes oscuros, a lo que la señora Saito hace reverencia, la muchacha al mirarlo atónita y reconocerlo de algún lado, toma la misma actitud que la asistente

-Señora Saito, buenos días, ya está confirmadas la cancelación y nueva agenda de la reunión con el señor Mikami

-Estamos en ello señor- responde con una voz algo tiritona

-Ya han pasado los datos al programa, para la evaluación de los candidatos- pregunta el hombre mientras llega a su escritorio

-Se comenzó a trabajar esta mañana, y estarán en la base de datos a más tardar a las 15:00 horas- responde tomando nota

-Confirmó el señor Gamo para la cita de las 17:00 horas? – pregunta mientras se sienta y revisa algunas revistas

-No se le ha llamado, ha esta inubicable- responde llevando el café de rutina

-Señora Saito, sabe lo importante que es la presencia del señor Gamo, necesito con urgencia hablar con él – luego mira a Megumi que está parada sin hacer algo

-Quién es esta chica que me está mirando sin hacer algo? – pregunta seriamente el directivo

-Esta joven es Megumi Kimara, ella es quien que me reemplazará a partir de un mes, estará bajo entrenamiento y la estaré supervisando

-Quiero hablar con ella- le señala y la invita a pasar a su despacho- Dígame jovencita usted alguna vez me ha visto

-Si- responde lo primero que se le viene a la mente a Megumi, olvidando que ella no mencionaría su parentesco con algún posible seleccionado- sí, lo he visto en algunas revistas deportivas, mientras realizaba otras entrevistas de trabajo, creo que está a cargo de las divisiones inferiores de la selección de Japón y…. eso nada más

-Entiendo, entonces no sabes mucho sobre mí- responde el hombre- conoces el trabajo de esta institución?- la mira de reojo- a que nos dedicamos?

Fin del segundo capítulo.

Notas de la autora

1.- Munemasa Katagiri es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi, creador del Manga de Capitan Tsubasa y todos sus derivados

2.- Megumi Kimara, es un personaje de ficción, creado por Hotaru Kinomoto. Visiten su ficha en: .

3.- La señora Saito es creación de Hotaru Kinomoto. No tiene ficha de personajes aún

3.- En Preparatoria, aparte de la educación común hay comercio, industria y otras especialidades que pueden elegir de acuerdo a sus aptitudes. El turno de día dura tres año y el turno no de noche dura cuatro años. Para ingresar se debe rendir y aprobar un examen de admisión, existen escuelas privadas que aceptan estudiantes de habla inglesa.

Santiago, agosto de 2017


End file.
